


a sick puppy

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Whump, chimney is basically a puppy who loves to have his belly rubbed when he's not feeling too good, pregnant maddie is a little annoyed but, she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie doesn't expect to almost trip over her boyfriend, curled up on the bathroom floor at three in the morning, but she's more than willing to rub his belly until he feels all better.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 15
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	a sick puppy

Maddie sleepily rubs her eyes, yawning as she stumbles in the general direction of their bathroom, trying to keep her eyes closed as much as she possibly can after a very, very nice dream was so rudely disturbed by baby pressing on her bladder.

She’s lucky she opens one eye to fumble for the bathroom light, fully opening her eyes when she realises that her boyfriend was in fact, not fast asleep next to her. “What the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at three in the morning?” His eyes flutter open, a groan falling from his lips as she not so delicately steps over his curled up body to, unashamedly, do what she had woken up to do (when baby says she has to pee, then she absolutely has to pee).

“Must have fallen asleep.”

She watches with a raised brow as he moves to sit up, not missing the way his body is trembling or his cheeks look a little flushed in complete contrast to the pale, sickly look the rest of his face is sporting right then. The frown deepens when, as quickly as he tried to sit up, he moves back down onto the tiled floor, in a slightly different position than he had been lying in when she walked in. “On the bathroom floor?”

“Nice and cold.”

Maddie lets out a huff, flushing the toilet as she stands back up, stepping over him (again, she can’t help but roll her eyes, he’s usually a little more accommodating) to get to the sink. It takes her a second as she washes her hands, glaring at her reflection in the knowledge that she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep that night, finally moving to wet a washcloth. It takes a few minutes for her to kneel down, groaning as she does, which is enough of a sound for her boyfriend to look at her with those puppy eyes that makes her pout.

The back of her hand moves to his forehead, the pout growing when she can see why he’s been resting his forehead against the nice, cold tiles of their bathroom floor. “Oh, baby. Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me you didn’t feel too good, hmm?”

“You literally said how excited you were to sleep before you fell asleep.” Chimney mumbles, and yeah, she’ll give him that, although she’s sure some of it is due to his stubbornness, too. Her last words to him before she snuggled into her pregnancy pillow were that it was going to be the best sleep of her life because she had no work to wake up for. His voice is weak, his eyes struggling to stay open as she presses the wet cloth to his head.

“Could have woken me up.”

She only gives him a small smile when he sighs, finally moving to rest her legs out in front of her, her smile growing when he easily gets the hint and shifts enough so his head is resting on her lap. “Tell me what hurts, have you been sick?”

“Nuh uh, just so cold and then hot and my head is pounding.” He stretches out, shifting a little bit so this time, _she_ will get the hint and moves her other hand down to his stomach. Despite the fact he’s clearly sick, he still smiles as he lets out a whimper, snuggling a little more into the warmth of her stomach as he sighs in content.

Her hand moves in slow, gentle circles against his bare skin, as the other one presses the washcloth against his forehead which is already heating up against the warmth of his forehead. “Should always wake me up when you need belly rubs, even if I am really excited to sleep.” She discards of the material the moment it becomes useless, replacing it with her hand as she frowns and shakes her head. “Gonna have to move in a bit though, check that temperature of yours.”

“Mm-fine, should be careful with Jellybean.”

“Oh, me and Jellybean will be just fine. Daddy just has a nasty infection, I bet.”

Chimney lets out a whimper, looking up at her with big eyes when she brushes her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, biting down on her lip as she does. “Gonna take such good care of you. Lots of water, bed rest, belly rubs,” She emphasises that with a quickening of her hand against his stomach, “your favourite soup and then we will have a duvet day. But first, gonna have to get you up from the floor and back into bed, can’t really get your belly very good from this angle.”

He’s slow to move, as though it’s causing him pain and she can’t help the way her eyes water at the knowledge she can’t do anything for him other than make him as comfortable as possible. He’s in pain _now_ and she wants him to feel better _now_ but they have to be patient and she’s not the best at seeing her baby in pain, even though she had been a nurse once. “You’re okay, baby, I’m really sorry but –” She blushes and laughs nervously when he’s able to move into a standing position, somehow making it look more difficult than she does with her rather large thirty-five week bump getting in the way.

Still the gentleman, even when he’s sick, he lifts a hand for her, stabilising himself against the sink when he pulls her up and she moves to wrap an arm around his waist the moment she’s back on two feet. “Take it slowly, gonna get you in bed in just a minute, baby. Just a few more steps.”

“Can you make my momma’s soup?” Chimney’s voice is an uncertain whine, glancing down at her stomach before she manages to settle him in the bed, nodding her head quickly, “Promise, that is high on my look after Chimney when he’s not feeling too good list. Right below belly rubs and forehead kisses.” Her lips move down to his head, and then his nose, “But first, thermometer, need to check that fever of yours.”

“Or we could snuggle?”

Maddie laughs, tucking the blanket around him as she bites down on her lip and shakes her head, “Oh, baby, you best let me put that thermometer in your mouth or it’s going somewhere else.”

“… you should probably check that fever of mine.” He grumbles, moving to turn the pillow around, letting out a sigh of content when his face hits the cool side of the pillow.

“Good boy.”

“Mmm, then belly rubs?”

With a grin, she’s all too eager to nod her head, pulling back from the bed to walk (waddle) towards the door of their bedroom, “Then belly rubs, my sick puppy.” So, so many belly rubs.


End file.
